Putting Snape To The Test
by Storm610
Summary: a girl, her twin brother, and her fellow Slytherin friends (ya Slytherin, you read it right) pull pranks on the potions master... do i hear trouble?
1. Talk at the Slytherin table

Putting Snape To The Test -by Storm610  
  
*disclaimer* Harry Potter + me = nothing!  
  
Ok I got the idea for this ff while I was writing chapter 2 of WAYS TO ANNOY OUR FAVOURITE POTIONS MASTER when "Walk The Dinosaur" by Was (not was) came on the radio. Confused? don't worry it all plays out. This is just a perspective from a Slytherin gal at Hogwarts.   
  
ENJOY!  
  
-Storm610  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Double potions! Great! - I thought as I looked over my timetable while munching on my usual breakfast of honey on toast. "Hey Lez," (you guessed it, the name's Lindsay… well not exactly. Lindsay's my middle name but who cares… MOVING ON!) says my good fellow Slytherin buddy, Sammy as Prof. Snape stormed into the great hall in a furry of billowing robes, "Its mister happy face himself"   
  
This remark got a round of chuckles from the table. (Well all who heard anyway). "I've got an idea" James, annoying twin brother, the Slytherin version of Fred or George. (You pick). "That puts you one up on Crabb and Goyle" I replied. (that gained snickers 'round) "Well what's this idea of yours" Sammy says, which stops my well earned snickers *sob*, anyways -   
  
"okay, here's what we do. I says we give Snape a taste of his own house trickster medicine" (oh, forgot to tell you, James has been trying to become the next Fred and George, well he is trying to convince us to form another Marauders. (like that will ever happen)   
  
"James listen! This is hopeless! You're never going to get away with this thanks to Filch and his new pests I mean pets (Dumbledor gave Filch two new pets, A bat, Gwinn, who looks too much like Snape for my liking, and a goofy Great Dane, Chester) "Do you want to end up like Dustyn?" (Dustyn was a Hufflepuff who tried to pull a few over Filch and Trelawney but was caught and had his magic provoked for 6 months!)  
  
"Lez! Don't get your braids in a bunch! (what braids?) Just let me talk okay? I've got a list of 'ideas' (we're doomed!) just let me start of with one of the more minor ones. Please? Come on! We wont be caught trust me! (we?) well? What'd you say?"   
  
I thought about it for a second. What the hell was I thinking before? James was right, lets treat Snape to some of his house's own trickster medicine. I mean he treats us like dirt! You may think he treats us like royalty, sure he does, while in class. But after, wow watch out! Its lecture time in the common room ya'll! This would be the opportune moment to get him back.  
  
"Alright, I'm in" I agreed and reached for the list James had in his hand "Now give me that list"   
  
Looking over the list the one thought came into mind…  
  
Professor Snape wont know what hit him!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Wo! It was so hard to write that chapter, and I don't know why. But anyway. Like it? Hate it? Should I go on? Trust me it'll be better : )   
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to all the people who took the time to review, YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
-Storm610 


	2. The List

Ways To Annoy Our Favourite Potions Master - Storm610  
  
*Disclaimer* yada yada yada I don't own Harry Potter (come on ppl! If I did do you think I'd be writing this crap?) *  
  
-enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to Double Potions, James slipped his sister, Lez, a note.   
  
"Ah yes, the list" Lez remembered her brother's plan.   
  
~~  
  
WAYS TO ANNOY OUR FAVOURTIE POTIONS MASTER - or How to lose tons of house points in a matter of seconds - or how to get taken up to the hospital wing in a match box   
  
Charm his clothes Pink (don't forget his hair)   
  
Set him up on a date with Sibyll Trelawney.  
  
Buy him shampoo for Christmas.  
  
Make sure to include an instructional video on How to Use Shampoo.  
  
Switch him to Gryffindor.  
  
Tell Voldermort his little secret.  
  
Get him tickets to a Backstreet Boys Concert.  
  
Look offended when he doesn't know who the Backstreet Boys are.  
  
Scream and run away when he mentions potions.  
  
Stalk him.   
  
Get people to group up and stalk him.  
  
Subscribe him to all female teen magazines (teen people,17 etc).  
  
Buy him season tickets to every dinner theatre.  
  
Buy him CATS the musical on tape, DVD and the soundtrack.  
  
Leave Gildroy Lockhart books everywhere.   
  
At the end of the year, award him with "Greasiest Potion Master" award don't forget the medal and certificate.  
  
  
  
Ask him what time he's going to pick you up for Mickey's Magical Adventure on Ice.  
  
Sign him up for Extreme Makeover . Act shocked when he gets accepted.  
  
Redecorate his room in Gryffindor/Hufflepuff colours.  
  
Buy him Harry Potter Merchandise.  
  
  
  
Don't forget the Pollyjuice Potion Kit.  
  
  
  
Tell him Harry loves him and is waiting for him in his office ;).  
  
Invite all Snape Fan girls to a meet and greet.   
  
Sign him up for Britain Idol.  
  
Tell him that Simon Cowel stepped down and they are wondering if he'd take his place.   
  
Get the whole school to be Mimes for the whole day and watch him blow his top.  
  
Teach everyone but him a new secret language.  
  
Send him letters written in code.  
  
Announce his entry everywhere he goes.  
  
Trip him.  
  
Get "Carrying The Banner" stuck in his head. (its from the Musical Newsies if you didnt know)  
  
Get him drunk.  
  
Sign him up for Survivor.  
  
Sign him up for The Bachelor.  
  
Tell the surgeons are ready to reduce the size of his large nose.  
  
Call him a big nosed git.  
  
Get the "Have a very Harry Christmas" Baubbles from Dobby and decorate his office with them.  
  
(thanks i-am-addy for the last three)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh boy, James, james james. hehehe, Snape Wont Know what hit him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's all for now.   
  
There will be more *Mehehehehehehehe*  
  
Got 'Ideas' ? SPILL!!  
  
REVIEW !!  
  
-Storm610 


End file.
